In recent years, there have been an increasing number of cases where a security gate is installed in the entrance and the like of a building. This security gate is intended for authenticating a person who is going to pass through the gate. And when the person is authenticated at the security gate, the security gate is opened to permit the person to pass through the gate. And in the case where an elevator is installed in a building where such a security gate is installed, usually, no person can move to an elevator hall in the building unless a person passes through this gate by succeeding in the authentication at the security gate.
As one of conventional hall call registration apparatuses of an elevator installed in a building having such a security gate, there is known a hall call registration apparatus of an elevator which opens a security gate installed on the entrance floor of a building and automatically registers an elevator hall call to the entrance floor when a person is authenticated at the security gate (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
In group controller elevators which control a plurality of elevators as a group (a bank) installed in a building having a security gate, there is known a hall call registration apparatus of an elevator which identifies a destination floor of a person who was verified from verification information at the security gate and assigns a car for each identified destination floor (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example). In the hall call registration apparatus of an elevator described in Patent Literature 2, a destination floor is indicated in the hall for each assigned car. And when it is detected that a passenger has boarded a car, in this car, a destination floor call in which the identified destination floor is a desired destination floor, is automatically registered.
Incidentally, in an elevator installed in an apartment house sharing an entrance, there is also known a hall call registration apparatus of an elevator which automatically registers a hall call to a floor when it is detected that a resident of this floor other than the entrance floor has left his or her house (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example). In the hall call registration apparatus of an elevator described in Patent Literature 3, after the arrival of a car at the floor on which the resident left his or her house, a destination floor call is automatically registered in order to cause this car to run to the entrance floor.